


For You

by Blue_Five



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sees the plus sign, Mike knows he's lost Harvey forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of angst and fluff.

Mike stares at the pregnancy stick for a moment before tossing it in the trash.  He hears the plastic click against the other two tests already lying amidst discarded tissues and random bits of floss and the juice bottle that he guzzled to put liquid in his bladder.

Mike washes his hands again and tidies up, tossing the test boxes.  He washes his hands again.  He stares at the mute reflection in the mirror.  His pale blue eyes look dazed and his face is pale which washes him out against the white t-shirt he’s wearing.  Mike turns on the faucet to wash his hands when it all seems to hit him at once.  He’s pregnant.  He’s going to have a baby.  It wouldn’t be such a bad thing considering he’s in a relationship.  A relationship he was fairly certain was long-term but now … well, he’ll just have to re-evaluate his options.  After all, he’s not in a relationship with just _anyone_.  He’s with Harvey-Best-Closer-In-New-York-Specter.  He’s with a man who told him not two weeks ago when Mike began testing the ‘future family’ waters that he couldn’t think of anything he’s less excited about than having kids.  Harvey had laughed and reminded Mike how relieved he’d been to learn his one-night-stand had been on birth control because kids were definitely _not_ on his list of things-to-do.  Mike had remembered exactly how Harvey’s breath had fairly exploded out of his lungs when Mike had assured him all was well.

Harvey didn’t want children.  Ever.  And until this afternoon, Mike had convinced himself he was fine with that.  He was ok with that as long as he had Harvey.  The little voice in his head had screamed _Liar!_ a thousand times since every time he refilled his ‘scrip but Mike was practiced in ignoring it.  He had Harvey … he could borrow Harvey’s nieces and nephews if he felt the parenting urge strike.  Mike had swallowed down the ache every time he saw a baby in someone’s arms – usually someone they knew who’d sworn by all that was holy they were never having children.  Until they did.  Mike knew that would never be Harvey – once the man decided something for his life, that was it. 

_So let it be written; so let it be done!_ Mike’s mind unhelpfully provides the movie quote he’d teased Harvey with on numerous occasions when he delivered one of his Specter edicts about a situation.  And then he realizes it’s over between him and Harvey – no matter if the man offers to support the child he fathered, Mike will be on his own without Harvey.

Mike abruptly falls to his knees and barely gets the seat up before losing everything he’s eaten for the day.  He keeps throwing up until there’s nothing left and his stomach just clenches painfully.

Harvey isn’t going to be home until late.  He won his court case and now he’ll be in ‘after-care’ mode for another few hours.  Mike walks into the closet and finds his old duffel bag in the back.  He packs a few things and he leaves his key on the hall table with a note saying he’s sorry and that he will always love Harvey.  He takes the elevator down and walks to the curb to hail a cab when a town car pulls up.  Ray, Harvey’s driver, gets out and walks around to Mike.

“Hello, Mike,” he says easily, opening the door.

“Ray,” Mike replies with a frown.  “What are you doing here?”

“Just picking you up like Harvey asked,” Ray says easily. 

Mike feels very uneasy.  “Ray …”

“Harvey said if you balked I was to tell you, “Mike, get in the damn car already.”

Mike blinks and then sighs with an eye-roll.  He gets in the back of the car and sits clutching his duffel bag.  It takes everything he has not to break and run when they pull up in front of a familiar restaurant.  It’s been the center their relationship has always revolved around.  He worked here as a waiter when Harvey came in after a bad breakup.  He came back with Harvey for a dinner that led to them moving in together.  Mike realizes it’s going to be the place he loses Harvey forever.  He feels his heart tear.

Ray opens the door and Mike gets out.  Ray smiles kindly.  “You can leave the bag, Mike.”

Mike shakes his head.  “No … think I’ll need to hang onto it, Ray.  But thanks … and thanks for everything.  You’re a good man.”

Ray looks confused but Mike turns away and, head up, walks into the restaurant.  He blinks in shock.  The shades were pulled down … Mike supposed to prepare for the evening crowd.  Instead, the entire main floor of the restaurant is clear except for a single table.  Every other spare surface is covered with tiny white lights or flickering candles.  The music is soft jazz … Mike realizes it’s one of the many albums Harvey’s father played on.  His heart begins to do a rapid staccato drumbeat of its own in his chest.

_Oh no oh no oh no … not now … he can’t be doing this now … _Mike thinks desperately.

The hostess walks up and smiles.  “Mr. Ross, your table is ready.”

Mike follows her, wanting to bolt and run but Harvey’s standing at the table looking resplendent as usual.  He’s got the little half-smile on his face that always makes Mike’s stomach do flip-flops even when it’s not directed at him.  Mike forces a smile onto his own face and politely accepts the kiss.  If Harvey notices, he doesn’t comment.  They sit down and Mike keeps the smile plastered on his lips as Harvey orders a light wine while holding Mike’s hand across the table.  When the waiter walks away, Harvey squeezes Mike’s fingers.

“Easy, rookie, you look like you’re about to go for the door,” Harvey teases lightly.  “And I think you could have left the duffel bag in the car.”

“Harvey …” Mike starts weakly.  Of course the waiter returns then and he has to hide behind his smile again for a moment.

“I took the liberty of ordering for us, Mike,” Harvey says, finishing his glass.

“Ok, Harvey, but I really –“ Mike starts.  Did they need the breadsticks right this very second?

When they’re alone again, Mike slides his hand from Harvey’s.  His heart feels like it’s going to crack open his sternum any minute.  He doesn’t know how Harvey can’t hear it.  He drinks from his water glass and stares at his plate, too scared to look at Harvey.

“I can’t … you can’t –“ Mike begins.

“Mike –“

“I have something – I was just going to leave but you had to be you and do all _this_ and now I can’t just leave but I don’t want – God, Harvey, I don’t want to lose you –“ Mike’s voice breaks and tears begin falling onto the pristine white plate. 

He registers a chair being pushed back and then Harvey is beside him.  He’s pulled into the embrace he loves so much but won’t ever have again.  He smells the familiar cologne, just a hint of something warm and woodsy overlaying Harvey’s scent.  Mike pulls back.

“I’m so-sorry, Harvey.  I should go –“

“Mike, I know.”

Mike inhales sharply, his grief-addled brain trying to understand what Harvey’s saying.  “Wha-what?  You know what?”

Harvey chuckles and wipes his thumb just under Mike’s left eye, pushing the tears away.  He smiles the gentle smile he reserves only for Mike … the one he gives when they’re alone in the office or when Mike looks up from cooking dinner to see Harvey watching him intently.  Harvey presses a soft kiss to the lips reddened by Mike’s nervous chewing.  He takes both hands in his and says, firmly and softly, “I know you’re pregnant.”

Mike jerks back, pushing to his feet.  How Harvey knows is nothing now … all Mike wants is out.  He wants to run and never look back.  He knows he can’t bear the accusation in Harvey’s eyes. 

Harvey grabs Mike’s arms and keeps hold even as his lover thrashes in his grip like a landed fish.  He feels the fight leak out of Mike and Harvey leans close until Mike is forced to look up and _see_ Harvey.  The wariness and outright fear in Mike’s eyes make Harvey’s heart break a little but he doesn’t drop his gaze.  He just says the truth.

“I know you’re pregnant Mike.  I know and I’ve never been so happy in my life,” Harvey says.

Mike frowns.  “How … how the hell do you _know_?  I barely figured it out this afternoon.”

“Donna.  She came into my office and asked me how long I was going to ignore the baby elephant in the room.  Then she pointed out all the signs to me that, as usual, I was too busy to catch.  She told me you’d taken the afternoon off and gave me this.”

Harvey pulls a receipt out of his pocket.  The drugstore where he’d purchased the tests.  Which he’d tossed once he’d put the tests in his briefcase.  Mike’s frown only deepens.

“You only knew I’d bought tests … how’d you know I was pregnant?”

Harvey grinned.  “I didn’t, really … but it didn’t matter.  It just made me want to move up the timeline a little.  Ray texted me after he picked you up.  Said you looked like hell and were packed to run.”

“So you did all this –“

“Donna, actually … I’m see a handbag or three in my credit card’s future,” Harvey grumbles.

Mike sits down and Harvey moves back to his own chair.  He leans forward, his forehead in his hand.

“Harvey … you said you didn’t – you didn’t want children,” Mike says.

Harvey nods.  “I did.  I thought I didn’t.  I was absolutely certain I didn’t.  And then Donna shared her little theory and suddenly I can’t imagine anything else … but one condition.”

Mike bristles and waits for Harvey’s latest edict.

“You have to agree to be my husband for the rest of our lives.  Oh and I’ll be needing at least one more of those –“ Harvey gestures to Mike with his wineglass.  “—at _least_.  We can negotiate after this one joins the family.”

Mike stares at the smiling man across the table from him.  “You … was that a _proposal_?”

“Yes … I’ll do the down on one knee thing if you want, but that’s not really our style.”

“An empty restaurant and little twinkly lights _are_?”

Harvey looks around with a grin.  “What?  I like the little twinkly lights.  Besides, this is _my_ style … I get what I want because I do what I have to in order to close the deal.”

“What makes you think this is enough?” Mike asks, his heart beginning to beat to a normal rhythm.

Harvey smirks.  “Because whether or not you or anyone else think I do … I _do_ pay attention to you Mike.  I love you so much that when Ray said you were ready to run I was formulating every place you might go – I would have found you Mike.  No matter where you went, Mike.  I was going to chase you down and do whatever it took to bring you back.”

Mike wipes his eyes.  “Getting awful close to an actual emotion, there, Harvey.”

Harvey takes Mike’s hand tightly, making the younger man look up.  In that instant, all he sees is raw emotion.  Love so burning it can’t be held behind the dark, fathomless gaze.  Harvey’s jaw is tight and the teasing smile is gone.  In its place is a thin press of lips struggling not to release a sound or word, eyes shining with bright tears.  Mike entwines his fingers with Harvey’s.

“For you, Mike.  I can deal with anything … do anything … _be_ anything … for _you_.”

Mike thinks he’d have to be the greatest fool on the planet to walk away.  Fortunately, his Grammy didn’t raise her boy to be a fool.


End file.
